forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverscales
Seaglimpse was a neighborhood of Ravens Bluff, located in the Harbor District on the west side of the city wall. The various seaside businesses, taverns and inns were tucked away in narrow alleys and under staircases, built on the mudflats along the coast of the Dragon Reach. It was a rough-and-tumble, seedy region of the city dominated by the scent of sea water and not-so-fresh fish. Notable locations ;Businesses and Shops: *Ashakar's Accessories: An premium-priced curios store that featured items from the merfolk of the depths of the Sea of Fallen Stars. *Buftooroo's Dry Goods: Unlike most of the businesses in Silverscales, this store offered everyday necessities. *Dock Ice House: This establishment was one of the most important businesses on the docks, as they provided for the safe shipment of fish and seafood from the neighborhood's many restaurants and fisheries. *Fishing Tackle: In addition to the typical nets, hooks, poles and tackle this store offered fish pies and butter-brandy to Ravenian fisherman and seafarers. *Fresh Fish: This aptly-named seafood grocer brought in "daily specials", but specialized in crab. *Misti Morgan's Moonlight Pawnshop: The proprietor of this shop, Misti, would lent money to her clients in exchange for items used as collateral. *Ornagar's Smoked Eels & More: This cannery packed all sorts of seafood including squid, oysters, and of corse eels, that would be shipped throughout the Vast and the Moonsea. *Ravens Bluff Fish Market: Overseen by the Fishmongers Association, the city's fish market was an amazing spectacle, full of skilled traders, anglers and carts packed with the local catch. *Samara's Scrimshaw: This bulk supplier of bone and shell decorations employed dozens of gnome carvers. *Talon's Tattoo Parlor: The parlor of the half-ogre tattoo-artist Talon Darkoak, who was famous among the sailors of the Inner Sea, offered both decorative and magical tattoos. *Talton's Ivory & Scrimshaw: Talton and his assistant carvers offered a large variety of decorative items, such as hair pins and combs, scabbards and coffers made of bone and ivory. ;Inns, Taverns and Restaurants: *Embrol Sludge's Eatery and Shell Shoppe: Quite unique in its operations, this establishment functioned as a seafood restaurant and jewelry shop that specialized in sea-themed shell necklaces. *Endelo's Tankard: An old, ramshackle tavern that catered to the poorest sailors that came through the Bluff. *Flirin's Sea Morsels: The seafood delicacies offered by this immensely-popular diner attracted patrons from throughout all of the Bluff, including many nobles. *Lucky Coin Inn: Located on the corner of Fishleap Lane and the Belt, this run-of-the-mill inn offered generous portions of low-quality food. *Shark Fin Tavern: Converted from an old warehouse, this quality tavern offered a warm atmosphere where Ravenians could enjoy good food and drink. *Ship's Wheel Tavern: An anomaly in Silverscales, this nautical-themed tavern offered an exceptional selection of wine and beer. *Silver Lily: While it has been relocated to the Seaglimpse neighborhood and renamed the Silver Lady, this restaurant was a nice, quiet stop to have a bite. *Skullv's Bar and Bait: This run-down tavern doubled as a bait shop and a restaurant of sorts (though the quality of food was quite poor). *Swill & Spill Tavern: Known as the cheapest bar in Ravens Bluff, this establishment was completely decrepit and outright overrun with rats. ;Open Areas: *Gullgulp: Located on the north end of the neighborhood, this open area was littered with beached boats, discarded sails, nets and other nautical trash. ;Streets and Roads: Aldiger's Cut • The Belt • Fishleap Lane • The Front • Gulp Lane • Longshoreman's Lane • Wallwalk Lane Appendix References Category:Locations in the Harbor District of Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations